Many people enjoy multimedia content. Television and films provide sources of information and entertainment that envelop the senses more than other forms of recreation, such as reading. Additionally, some multimedia outlets provide multiple unrelated types of information, in conjunction with news or entertainment programs. As a result, display space within a user's primary field of vision, such as during a television program, is valuable and often crowded, as information and content providers compete for the user's attention.
One consequence of multimedia entertainment is the distraction that it causes. The brightness of many displays and the availability of desired content on demand can divert a user's attention from other tasks, such as reading or supervising children, even during an informational program. In many cases, users may wish to listen to audio content, including recorded music, live radio broadcasts, or the audio portion of a television program or recorded movie. However, gaining access to so many forms of audio content requires the user to purchase and operate separate entertainment devices, such as a television, stereo receiver, set-top box, and DVD player. The proximity and time required to manipulate these different devices can also detract from other activities, even where each device may be operated by a remote control. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of providing audio content.